


pienso en tu mira

by Cinma



Series: pienso en tu mira [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Possessive Madara, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: Sakura notices a change in her husband with the appearance of her blonde teammate; it's not entirely unwelcome.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara/Haruno Sakura
Series: pienso en tu mira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185956
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	pienso en tu mira

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10403260

_ I get scared when you go out  
_

_ smiling out in the street  
_

_ because everyone can see _

_ the little dimples on your face _

* * *

It had taken Madara months of courting and patience ( _that he didn’t have_ ) to get his pink-haired lover to lower her defenses, even longer before she was willing to lay with him. And yet, as he watched Sakura and her childhood friend together in the garden outside - he can’t help but feel _something_ as she throws her head back in laughter, free and unguarded. Clan matters and paperwork forgotten, Madara continued watching the pair as they whispered amongst each other - uncaring to the outside world.

She had introduced him as Haruno Naruto, though the blonde had had a strange glint in his eyes when she said it. Wanting to believe that his wife wasn’t intentionally deceiving him, Madara had dismissed the matter entirely and welcomed the blonde into their home.

Not wanting to fan the flickers of rage inside of him, he stood up to close the shoji door - drowning out the sweet sound of her laughter that permeated every inch of the clan grounds.

* * *

“ _Madara_ ,” Sakura moaned, slightly tensing as he slipped a second finger inside of her. When he had called her into his office, she hadn’t expected to be naked and draped over his desk; official scrolls and documents pushed and scattered on the ground.

Sharingan activated, he had reached for her with such lust in his eyes. Knowing it was futile to resist, she had loosened her kimono and responded to his probing tongue as they kissed.

His fingers began a steady thrusting rhythm, easily slipping in and out of her with how wet she was. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, too engrossed in the pleasure to be embarrassed by the squelching sounds, biting her lip to keep from crying out as he hit a particular part that made her twitch. Immediately noticing her reaction, Madara crossed his fingers and repeatedly hit that sensitive spot until she tensed and came on his hands - legs shaking from her orgasm.

He leaned down and trailed kisses along the side of her neck, waiting for her legs to loosen its hold on his hand. Sakura leaned up onto her elbows with hooded eyes, feeling more than seeing her cum dripping onto his desk as he removed his fingers - slightly mortified though she had been so engrossed just moments before. Seeing her now, splayed out on his desk - legs wide open, cunt dripping - Madara felt a surge of possessiveness as the image of Sakura and Naruto appeared in the forefront of his mind.

After wiping his drenched fingers on his robe, he loosened the ties on his hakama - freeing his hard dick, already leaking with pre-cum from watching her orgasm. Sakura grabbed the front of his robe, pulling him down to meet her lips in a searing kiss. She could already feel her core throbbing again with need, becoming impatient as he guided his dick to her opening - coating it with her cum. 

“ _Mine_ ,” he whispered against her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down the same moment he thrust into her. Sakura cried out from the mix of pain and pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began pumping into her.

Unable to contain her moans, she dug her face into his chest - biting it to keep from making too much noise. That dark and sinister feeling emerged again, and Madara found himself tilting her chin up as he found a new angle and slammed into her - forcing a loud, strangled moan from her throat.

Greedy for her cries of pleasure, Madara reached for her clit, playing with her heightened bundle of nerves before she came - _hard_ \- and her walls convulsed around him. Feeling the tell-tale signs of his orgasm coming, he latched his lips onto her neck before thrusting more furiously until his body tensed and he spent himself inside of her. It took a minute before he regained his breath, though he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips - a stark contrast to their rough lovemaking.

Not ready to remove himself just yet, Madara held himself up on his arms, looking down at his wife - sharingan taking in every inch of her swollen lips to the bruising spots on her neck from his need to mark her.

He could feel the ends of his lips twitch in amusement as he watched her turn red - realizing how quiet it was outside and how loud they had been.

* * *

It doesn’t take long before Sakura is able to put two and two together.

The noticeable change in Madara’s behavior aligned exactly when Naruto first appeared in their time period. It wasn’t long after that that he became rather… _exuberant_ and possessive, creating new marks and bruises on her neck from his kisses when the old ones began to fade. 

It was always after she had a particularly enjoyable day with her former teammate. Her dark-haired lover had always been more expressive in his actions than his words, so it’s not surprising that he attempted to dominate her thoughts in other ways. Sakura felt the familiar stirrings of need as she remembered the last time they had made love; he had caught her outside reading under a tree. He had taken her right then and there underneath the swaying branches, uncaring of who stumbled upon them.

Knowing that Naruto was due to leave soon made her want to up the ante just to feel his rough, frenzied hands on her again. Alas, things must come to an end.

.

.

“Naruto is leaving soon,” Sakura announced, pretending to be engrossed in her medical scroll.

“Hm,” Madara replied nonchalantly, as if they were merely discussing the weather. “Where to?”

“I was able to set up a few meetings for him with Hashirama-san and Mito-san,” she replied. “It seems that he and Mito-san have a few…relatives in common.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Madara eventually commented, trying to appear sympathetic though sounding anything but. “I’m sure you’ll miss his company. You two appear to get along well.”

Sakura bit back her smile.

“Ah I’ll miss him, of course,” she agreed, noticing from the corner of her eye that his hand paused in his scribbling. 

“Hm.”

“I hope you’ll still be as enthusiastic with me once he leaves, though,” Sakura stated rather cheekily, watching her husband glance up at her - meeting her mischievous eyes.

“Maybe even more so,” he murmured, heated eyes trailing down her exposed skin.

Sakura bit her lip in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing sexually explicit content so go easy on me... I'm a sucker for Possessive!Madara, as I'm sure everyone else is. Enjoy!


End file.
